


Pretend There's No Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, Confused Hinata Hajime, Gen, M/M, Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kazuichi comes out to Hajime. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Trans Fiction ⚧





	Pretend There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> just a good old fashioned coming out story
> 
> can be as dramatic or funny or anything else you want, just so long as they're accepted by the end

"I... I'm trans..."

Gentle, grassy green eyes widened at these simple, yet oh so powerful, words. Kazuichi found himself sinking further into his jumpsuit, pulling his hat over his head and shifting his weight from one foot the the other as his friend's uncertain, and undoubtedly, shokced gaze held him in place.

 _This was a bad idea._ Who let Kazuichi yhink for himself again?

A cough. Hajime coughed awkwardly as his cheeks heated up. Wierd, why was he blushing? "Ah, um, so does that mean you were a girl at birth...Or...?"

Oh. Kazuichi wasn't expecting for him to be honestly curious. He wholeheartedly thought he was going to lash out, call him a f*g, and maybe hit him a bit. Never once did he consider mild confusion. The mechanic felt a smile melting onto his lips, brain going haywire as he felt he had just a chance at being accepted.

_He doesn't hate you...!_

"Yeah, that's right..." Kazuichi nodded, meeting Hajime's eyes for a split second before looking away. A light blush creeping up on his cheeks as he grew embarrased. "Please don't treat me any different now."

At this, poor Hajime seemed to get even more confused than he already was, "Why would I? You're a guy, right?" Hajime smiled hesitantly, "And we're friends. I don't care what you were born as, as long as you're happy now."

Kazuichi didn't cry. He totally didnt.

And he obviously didn't hug Hajime so tight that he nearly cracked his rib. You have no proof.

_None._

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in the soan of 2 minutes,,,
> 
> If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Also, I may or may not make this into a series. :^


End file.
